Power Rangers Thunder Super Charge
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: Team up AU. Its been several years since the defeat of Mesogog and a new team of Rangers have since taken the mantel. What will happen if an old enemy returns and teams up with a new one? How will the Rangers combat this threat? MMPR/DT/DC Team up (Currently fixing and editing. New chapters will be posted next year of 2018)
1. Chapter 1

**s know, another story by yours truly. I know I have other stories to finish but this one kept bugging me and I decided to act. Since Dino Charge ended today and we have Ninja Steel next year, I decided to publish this today. Hope you like it and please check out my other stories as well.**

 **I own nothing, it all goes to Saban and I guess Nick.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

In the town of Reefside, California it has been a couple of years since the Thunder Rangers defeated Mesogog. Everything had been relatively quiet, except for the incident with the evil Armada and it took the Megaforce team and all the past rangers, including the Dino Thunder Rangers to defeat them and save the earth once again.

Everything was back to normal, but, in the deep underground in the location where the Thunder Rangers defeated their mutated, prehistoric foe, some energy was building up. What the Rangers didn't know, was that when they used their gems full power, the pure energy had accidently preserved some of Mesogog's essence and had placed it into a small Tyrannosaurus Rex fossil. It's energy had become stronger over the years to the point it where energy readings would be picked up.

In the basement of a regular home in the country, a computer system whirred to life after several years of inactivity. The computer systems location systems activated and triangulated it's sensors to the location of where the energy readings where spiking.

The sound of doors opened and a lone figure stepped in and walked to the monitors. He leaned and held his hands on the chair and studied the readings.

"This doesn't look good." He said with an apprehensive look.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the clearing of some woods near Amber Beach, California. A lone spaceship had crashed and was still teaming with life with the enemies of the current Ranger team.

In the main room where the pilots chair and stations were, Lord Arcanon was busy fuming and planning on what do about the Dino Charge Rangers. So far, Doomwing had failed, switching the Rangers bodies had failed too and he was growing more impatient with those pests.

He held the Dark Energem in his hand and made a closed fist that shook with rage.

 _"_ _Just you wait Rangers, I will defeat you and your pathetic planet will be destroyed."_ He thought bitterly.

The doors opened and Wrench came in and looked nervous.

"What is it Wrench? I told you I wasn't to be disturbed." Lord Arcanon growled menacingly.

Wrench coward a little and said," L-lord Arcanon, our sensors have picked up an energy reading in a town called Reefside. It seems to have some sort of dark energy reading, but not as powerful as the Dark Energem."

Lord Arcanon rubbed his chin in thought and then said," Send, Snide, Fury, yourself and a group of Vivix and Spikeballs to that location and bring it here."

"Yes Lord Arcanon." Wrench said with a bow and ran out of the room.

"Let's see if this energy source could be used to destroy the Rangers." He said to himself.

* * *

Later back at Reefside, the group had arrived and found the location of the energy source. the Vivix were digging, Wrench was looking at the scanner, while Fury, Snide Spikeballs were watching over them.

"The scanner shows that the energy source is in this location and we need to keep digging here." Wrench said with the scanner.

"Keep digging you idiots! Or else I'll turn you into Vivix Sushi!" Fury threatened and the Vivix started to dig faster.

"I wonder what is down there?" Wrench thought out loud.

Snide walked up to him and held his sword, which was starting to burst with energy, close to him and said," How about you help or I'll put you in jail cell like Heckyl or should I turn you into parts myself!"

"W-working!" Wrench said and got a shovel.

"Master Fury. What if the Rangers come?" A Spikeball said.

"There's no worrying about them, we've masked our signature so they wouldn't come here. Also, we have Singe, Puzzler, Ice Age and Meteor to deal with as a distraction." Fury said.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A voice called.

Everyone looked at the direction of a voice and two human's had arrived. The one on the left was of average build, tall, and had spiky hair and was wearing a little black. While the other was a couple of inches shorter, with short hair, short stubble beard and was wearing a little red.

"Sheesh bro, what are these things?" The one in red said.

"No clue, but it looks bad." The one in black said.

"Stay away and mind your business you humans! Or else I'll turn you into mince-meat!" Fury threatened and held his sword menacingly.

"How's about you run and go back to where you came from, or else we'll have to kick your asses!" The one in red said.

"So be it you puny humans, prepare to meet your demise!" Snide said and a group of Vivix surrounded him.

"You ready Tommy?" Jason said with a smirk.

"Sure am Jason." Tommy said with the same smirk.

Jason brought out a small case like device that had T-Rex symbol on it while Tommy had a Morpher on his wrist and key his other hand.

"It's Morphin Time! Tyrannosaurus!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!"

Jason's body was covered with energy and his Ranger suit appeared through lightening and his helmet came on last.

Tommy locked the key into the Morpher, unlocked it. His body was covered with energy and a gold, clawed footprint appeared on his chest. His suit appeared as he did a flip and got into a stance when he got onto the ground his helmet came on last.

Both of them did a stance.

"Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"Dino Thunder Back Ranger! Duaaa!"

"What?! More pathetic Rangers?!" Fury said in shock and anger.

"There's only two you idiot. Wrench, you and other keep digging. We'll handle these vermin ourselves." Snide said confidently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Just a heads up, I'm not the best at explaining or making fight scenes but I'll try. Thanks for the support so far and hope you like this.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Edited: 12/23/17**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Snide, Fury and the Vivix charged at Tommy and Jason and they did the same. Tommy and Jason fought off the Vivix while Fury and Snide idly by, waiting for the right moment.

Both Rangers silently thanked Gosei for giving them their powers. After the final battle against the The Armada with the Megaforce Rangers, Gosei allowed all the past Rangers to have the rest of the Ranger Key's power. Beforehand, they were all teleported to the Megaforce Rangers base and were told by Gosei on what was going on and what was happening. Once the Rangers defeated Mavro, some of the Ranger's Key's power was transferred to new morphers, which allowed the one's who lost the ability to morph now permanently have them. And the only way for them to give it up was to pass down their powers to someone else or if one of them died and then they would be passed down to someone who was worthy of being a Power Ranger.

For Tommy, this meant he also got back his Green and White Ranger powers, Zeo and Turbo powers as well.

"I thought Rita's Putty's were easy, but… these things are ridiculous." Jason said and slashed three Vivix with his Power Sword.

"True, but you're talking to the guy who fought off King Mondo's, Divatox, Mesogog's and the Warstar Empire's foot soldiers." Tommy said and fired his blaster at two Vivix.

"I was there for Mondo and the Armada's foot soldiers as well, you know." Jason dryly said.

They managed to defeat them in a matter of minutes. After that, they had to quickly block the attacks that came from Fury and Snide. With Tommy battling Fury and Jason battling Snide. Both Rangers fended off the attacks thrown at them but were soon shot into a pile of crates when Fury and Snide blasted them into crates with a blast from their swords.

"Just because you took them out. Doesn't mean we'll be easy enough to beat. We'll make your death's as painless as possible." Snide sneered.

Both Rangers groaned a little and got up.

"Man they're powerful all right." Jason said.

Tommy agreed, he then got an idea and said,"True, but that hasn't stopped us before. Let's take it to the next level. Super Dino Mode!"

Tommy's helmet roared and spikes appeared on his arms, legs and the back of his boots and took a fighting stance with his Brachio Staff in his right hand.

Jason smirked under his helmet, knowing where this was going and said, "Right behind you. Dragon Shield!"

His suit and his hand glowed and Tommy's Dragon Shield appeared on his shoulders, while his dagger appeared in his left hand.

"You don't mind that I borrow these?" Jason asked.

Tommy chuckled and said," Go for it, bro."

They then got into a fighting stance and both sides charged at each other again. Fury swung his sword but Tommy use his arm to block it, with the spikes stopping from causing it any damage. He pushed Fury and was about to slash him with his staff but Fury blocked it, and they got into a sword fight. Jason used both weapons to slash at Snide, but he kept on blocking them. Snide then got an opening, and he kicked Jason, he then slashed down but Jason used both weapons to create an x, which blocked his attack and pushed him back. Snide growled in anger and charged at him.

Meanwhile with Wrench, he, the Spikeball's and some remaining Vivix were still trying to dig up the thing that was radiating energy. The sounds of the battle was emanating from afar, and Wrench was becoming increasingly worried that they would defeat Fury and Snide. Not to say they were both weak, that would end with him being hurt bad or worse. But if the Rangers got to them, then they would come to finish him and the remaining Vivix off. A Ding was heard and Wrench looked to find a Vivix had found something. He pushed a couple of them out of his way and grabbed the thing the Vivix were holding. It was a fossil, one would think it was just a normal one, but he checked the scanner to find out that fossil was irradiating the energy.

"You guys! I found out it! Let's get out of here!" Wrench called.

Fury and Snide heard this and new they had to finish this. They both powered up their swords and slashed at Tommy and Jason, which caught them off guard, and caused them to go flying again and hitting the ground hard with a couple of groans in pain.

"Later Rangers, we're leaving!" Fury said.

All of them teleported away while Tommy and Jason got up and powered down.

"Damn, those guys were tough." Jason said and rubbed his arm.

"Yeah and what did they mean by more Rangers? Do you think they were talking about the Dino Charge Rangers down in Amber Beach?" Tommy said.

Jason shrugged and walked to the hole that was dug up and squatted down. The hole was big and deep, whatever they were looking for, they had to dig for awhile.

"So, why did they come all this way to dig a hole? That's the question here bro."

"Well, this is where the energy signature originated. Also, this isn't a good place." Tommy said and squatted down.

"How so?"

"Well, this is where the team and I defeated Mesogog. We scanned the area multiple times to see if there was anything left of him, and there was nothing. Until now."

Jason got up and had a bad feeling in gut, and knew what this could mean and he hoped that it wasn't true. Back when the Dino Thunder team was active, he and other original Rangers would visit, this was due to helping Tommy train and mentor the rookies. And the fact he was the Godfather of Kira Hart Oliver, the daughter of Tommy and Kimberly, who was also the Yellow Dino Ranger was also another reason. He and others had helped fight Mesogog's goons a couple of times, and what had Tommy said from fighting Mesogog himself a couple of times was that he was Zedd level strong.

Jason crossed his arms in thought and said," I've seen what kind of damage he did and listened to what you said about when you guys fought him. Don't tell me you're saying he could be back?"

Tommy gave his best friend a serious look and then gazed down into the hole.

"It's a possibility, but I sure hope not."

* * *

Fury, Snide and Wrench returned back to the ship, explained everything on what happened in Reefside and Wrench got started on scan the object. While that happened, they soon started to do some research on the Power Rangers in Reefside. Which also included watching a video that summarized the Dino Rangers exploits, minus their personal lives. The public didn't know the people who were Rangers, except for the ones who revealed themselves, like the Space and Light Speed teams.

"Oh, I just love to watch a home movie, can someone pass the popcorn?" Poisandra asked.

"Yeah! But what is it about?" Curio said and scratched his head.

"There's no movie you walking Valentine disaster! We're getting information on those Rangers in Reefside." Fury said annoyed.

"Wrench, have you found any information on these Rangers?" Lord Arcanon said.

"Yes Lord Arcanon. It would seem that those were past Rangers. The teams in Reefside were the Dino Thunder Rangers, looks like they harnessed the powers of Dinosaurs as well. While the other one is from the original team. A mutant named Mesogog was their main adversary and was destroyed in the spot where the energy signature originated."

He pressed a button and it showed clips or newspaper articles of the Thunder Rangers exploits, all the way to when they destroyed Mesogog.

"Are you saying that the possible essence of that thing is in that fossil?" Singe said intrigued.

Arcanon read what was shown, he then got an idea and said, "It would appear so. Perhaps we can revive him and he could help us destroy the Rangers."

"But there's the problem of him betraying us and possibly taking the Dark Energem." Wrench said.

"He's right, let me personally destroy him if he does Lord Arcanon." Fury said.

"Please, you couldn't destroy the Rangers if they were powerless." Singe snarked.

The both of them continued to bicker, until Arcanon smashed his hand on the table and they stopped in slight fear.

"Enough! If you continue, I'll personally destroy you two with the Dark Energem myself!" Arcanon threatened.

"Yes Lord Arcanon." They said with a bow and a little fear.

"Now, Wrench, is it possible to revive him?"

Wrench nodded and said, "Yes Lord Arcanon. But it would take some time."

"Then get to it. The sooner you finish, the sooner those Rangers will meet their demise."

* * *

Meanwhile at Amber Beach, the Dino Charge Rangers had finished taking care of Meteor but Singe had escaped. They were in the command center, looking over readings and energy signatures. It had felt odd that they defeated Meteor, Ice Age, Puzzler and Singe so easily, and they didn't have to summon their Zords, normally it would be harder but something didn't feel right so they decided to check the scanners for anything out of the ordinary. They also had to call in Prince Philip and Tyler's dad, James Navarro in case they needed extra help.

"Nothing here suggests anything wrong. Maybe this was a small incident." Kendall said as she looked at the monitors.

"I'm afraid that isn't the case, Miss Morgan. When I was under Doomwing's control, I remembered Arcanon would never launch an attack this small without having a good reason." Zenowing said.

"So, that wasn't. The real attack, then?" Koda asked.

"Unfortunately it might be, mate." Chase said, not liking the results.

"We established that but, what if they were distracting us from something else. Not in the city, but somewhere else?" Tyler theorized.

"But where exactly?" Shelby asked.

"I'll scan the entire United States from the past 24 hours. Let's see if we can get something." Kendall said and typed in the necessary commands.

The map expanded and a ping resonated on the coast of California and the computer locked on and zoomed into the location, which was the city of Reefside. Kendall face had a look of confusion, as she thought she had heard of that city before but couldn't remember.

"It looks like an energy signature somewhere in that city. It was active for a couple of hours but stopped. There was also another reading as well but it was smaller."

"What was the smaller reading?" Riley asked with crossed arms.

"Almost the same energy signature for when we morph, but it's completely different. It could be from a different team." Kendall said.

"Wait, there are other Ranger teams?" Ivan asked in surprised.

"Yes, the original team was stationed in Angel Grove, California. I happened to know and was a friend of the original Mentor for the original Rangers, Zordon of Eltar, during my travels before I crash landed on Earth," Keeper said. "Unfortunately, he sacrificed his life during the final battle for Earth during the Space Rangers time."

"And the original team of Rangers were active back in the early Nineties. I think there's like 18 of them now." Riley added.

"So, there are other teams. Why can't they help?" Koda asked.

"They can only help when they are needed. The present team who is fighting cannot become stronger, wiser and beat their enemy if they have someone else fighting their battles. Only on a most dire occasion must they intervene and help their fellow Rangers." Keeper explained.

"Like when those aliens attacked last year and it took the present and past teams to defeat them?" Tyler said.

Everyone, who had known what happened, shuttered at the memory of the alien invasion and attack that took place for almost a year that left a lot of death and destruction. Until the aliens were all suddenly wiped out and it wasn't until a couple of days after that all the previous Power Ranger teams had defeated the invaders and won.

"Right, so which team is situated there then?" Chase asked.

Kendall went to a monitor to check the Morphing Grid and said, "Let me check the Morphing Grid… there. The Dino Thunder Rangers are stationed in Reefside. I happen to know a couple of people who lives there as well."

"What do you mean, Miss Morgan?" Shelby asked.

"My old college roommate, Hayley Ziktor lives there. She's a real technical wiz like yours truly, and graduated from MIT and also owns a café in the city. And there's also Tommy Oliver and his family, maybe they would know something about them." Kendall said, and smirked a little when she said Tommy's name.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tyler said excitedly.

Before they could act, the alert for an attack started to ring. Everyone looked at each other and then ran to the location with Kendall, while Keeper stayed behind.

* * *

Earlier on Sledges ship, Wrench had prepared his Reanimator to revive Mesogog. As an added precaution, he had brought back, Slammer, Fortress, Ninja and had combined a part of Ice Age and Scrapper to create, Scrapage. Who could create ice/laser cages of sorts and fire ice beams and projectiles.

They brought them back because from the video, they knew Mesogog was strong and powerful, so Lord Arcanon could control him long enough to see if they could form an alliance to defeat the Rangers and destroy him when he outlived his usefulness.

"Lord Arcanon, I have prepared the Reanimator and ready to revive Mesogog. Just need your approval." Wrench said.

"Proceed. All of you prepare for when he comes back." Arcanon said.

"Here we go. Oh boy, I hope this works." Wrench said worriedly and typed in the necessary commands.

He pressed the button and the machine whirred to life. Sparks of electricity formed around the machine. The essence of Mesogog started come out of the Fossil and the machine sparked a couple of more times until the outline of Mesogog's body started to take shape and he appeared fully in his regular form.

He looked around and stared and hissed at everyone menacingly, Poisandra, Curio cowered a little. A couple of Vivix walked up to him and he proceeded to use his Psionic powers on them and they held their heads in pain. He then proceeded to lift them up and threw them across the room.

"I would like to thank you for reviving meeee. But you all now have the unfortunate pleasure of being destrooyeed." He hissed.

Arcanon waved his hand and Scrapage and Slammer created binding around Mesogog's arms and legs. Everyone else readied their weapons while Mesogog thrashed and tried to break his bindings, with no results.

Lord Arcanon walked up to him and started to circle him and said," I'm am Lord Arcanon and I know who you are, Mesogog. I also know we both have common enemies in the Power Rangers. Is that correct?"

Mesogog looked at him with narrowed and a hiss and said," Yes, they were the ones who foiled my plans and imprisoned me."

"Then, help us destroy those troublesome and insignificant Rangers and we'll help you destroy yours and we could destroy this miserable planet."

Mesogog thought for a second, he had to play this like he did when he made a temporary alliance with Lothor. And he also sensed a dark energy coming from Arcanon and it something to do with the thing he was holding. He would have to play his cards right with this, so he could get his revenge and destroy the Dino Thunder Rangers for stopping and destroying his plans for a new world order.

"It's a deal. With our combined strength we will utterly destroy those Rangers. Once and for all."

"Good, lets formulate a plan and draw out the Rangers so we can get rid of them." Arcanon said and released Mesogog from his bindings.


	3. Chapter 3

**4/11/18: Yeah, sorry for the long wait, I'll have new chapters up soon. I would've gotten some things during Spring Break, but I was on vacation and my computer was acting up. But everything is fine now.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The Dino Charge team ran to the area where the alert told them to go and found civilians running from Lord Arcanon and everyone else. They even fired attacks at nearby buildings and around civilians.

"Ah the Power Rangers, so nice of you to come and meet your doom." Arcanon taunted.

"We'll give you one chance, leave this planet alone and give us the Dark Energem so we can destroy it Arcanon." Tyler ordered.

"Hmmm, tempting, but I rather see you all beg for mercy before I snuff the life of you!"

Arcanon brought out the Dark Energem and fired a blast with its power.

They all pulled out their Morphers and yelled, "Unleash the Power!"

The explosion hit them, a few tense seconds unfolded and the smoke cleared. Everyone was standing and morphed, with no scratch on them.

"Is that best you got, mate?" Chase taunted.

"I say we mop the floor with these miscreants. What do you say sire?" Ivan said.

"I couldn't agree with you more Sir Ivan." Prince Phillip agreed.

Everyone charged and was about to attack but were stopped when an unknown force with super speed attacked them and they all fell to the ground.

"Wha… what happened?" Tyler said in a daze.

The person, who did it, stopped a few feet from them and the sight that they saw was anything but pretty.

A hybrid of a dinosaur and human stood in front of them and was giving them all a nasty glare.

"Ew! Someone got hit with the ugly stick one too many times." Shelby said in disgust.

"Reminds me of a dark, evil version of Keeper." Riley said.

"So, you are the new Power Rangers? It's a shame I won't get to know you better after I annihilate you all." It said.

"Who are you?" Kendall said.

"I am Mesogog. Prepare to meet your demise."

"Oh yeah? Well that's not going to happen!"Tyler proclaimed.

All of them got up and brought out their Dino Sabers, while Ivan brought out his Ptera Saber. They ran to attack Mesogog with a war cry with Tyler, Koda and Ivan slashed at him but he used his Dino Gem powers to harden his arms and the blades bounced off his scaly skin as if it was nothing.

Mesogog then used his Super speed again to run through the Rangers and he knocked them all down again.

"Blades didn't leave scratch." Koda said stunned.

"That's not all I can do." Mesogog said and let out a Ptera Screech.

Everyone was thrown back by the attack as if they were rag dolls and they held the area of their helmets where their ears were situated while they were on the ground.

"Bloody hell! That's some pipes he has!" Chase said.

Mesogog stopped and then looked at a nearby helicopter that looked like a News Helicopter.

"Thunder Rangers of Reefside! I have returned and will seek vengeance on you for ruining my plans!" He roared.

"Mesogog, let the other handle them. We need to prepare for the other Rangers arrival." Arcanon ordered.

Mesogog fought the urge to attack him and then said," Very well."

Arcanon, Mesogog and the rest left while the Vivix and Spikeballs were left as a distraction. Everyone got up and looked at the spot in which they disappeared.

"Hey! What was that about?" Tyler said confused.

"Now's not the time. Let's do some pest control." Shelby said and cracked a knuckle.

"Right, let's make this quick."

The eight of them brought out their Dino Morphers, that were also their blasters, while Ivan and Zenowing brought out their swords and powered them up.

"Dino Morpher Blast!"

"Ptera Saber Final Strike!"

"Titano Saber Final Strike!"

The Rangers fired their blaster's while Ivan and Zenowing flew and slashed at the Vivix and Spikeballs. When they finished, the foot soldiers went down sparking from the attack and then a fiery explosion.

"Ok, we're going to need to do some research." Riley said with everyone voicing their agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Reefside, Tommy had called in Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent and Hayley to talk about what he and Jason found. They were in the command center and everyone had a look of disbelief. Tommy's wife, Kimberly stood next to her husband and best friend she considered as an older brother.

"Dad, Uncle Jason, you can't be serious. Mesogog can't be back?" Kira said in shock.

"I thought we destroyed him when we used our gems full power." Conner said in disbelief.

"Dudes, I know for a fact I saw it with my own eyes when he finished him for good." Ethan said with equal disbelief.

"Same here, I need to warn my dad." Trent said, afraid if Mesogog would go after his dad.

"Unfortunately, it could be a possibility. Nothing conclusive yet." Tommy gravely said and Kim put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"But we scanned the area multiple times to see if there was any trace left. Unless… the energy signature was dormant somehow and the energy built up over time until it could be picked up by scanners." Hayley theorized.

"I think that's what happened, but we need to know where those things took the Fossil that had Mesogog in. And we may have an idea where." Tommy said.

Before he could explain further, Kira's phone started to go off, which was the sound of a Pterodactyl screech. She brought it out and answered it.

"Hello? Hey Cassidy… whoa, hold on, what? What's on the news? Fine, ok, we'll check it out, bye. Dad, that was Cassidy saying we need to check the news." Kira said.

"Ok, bringing up the news feed now." Tommy said and had a bad feeling while he brought up the news feed.

 _"Earlier today in Amber Beach, the Power Rangers fought another battle but were thwarted by an unknown creature who seems to be in league with the Rangers enemies. We have it on video and audio of a threat he made to another Ranger team."_

 _"Thunder Rangers of Reefside! I have returned and will seek vengeance on you for ruining my plans!"_

 _"More on this developing story will come…"_

Tommy paused the screen and everyone was stuck in shocked silence. Kira held Conner's hand and he squeezed his girlfriend hand. Ethan's jaw was hanging on the floor while Trent stared in shock silence.

"I-I need to sit down." Ethan squeaked.

"Just breath dude, stay calm." Conner managed to say.

"Something tells me you guys are heading to Amber Beach. Do you need backup?" Jason asked.

"I think so. Mesogog may have teamed up with the Rangers enemies and who knows how powerful they are. So we need to call in the others." Tommy said and got up.

"Guys wait. They said Amber Beach right?" Hayley said.

"Yeah, why?" Conner asked.

Hayley grinned at Tommy, who looked nervous, due to knowing who was there and she said, "My old college roommate, Kendall Morgan, who lives in Amber Beach and is the Proprietor of the Dinosaur museum, she might have information on the Rangers who are stationed there."

"K, then why does Dr. O look nervous?" Ethan asked.

Kira snorted in amusement and said," They dated before dad got back together with mom."

"What happened?" Trent asked.

Kim giggled and Jason shook his head in amusement while Tommy scratched the back of his head and said," Well, Hayley set us up on date. It was around the time Hayley and I were working on the Dino Powers. I was still hung up over Kim, and I ended talking about her during our date. It wasn't a good night, but Kendall was cool with it. Even though it was awkward for me."

"I'll never get tired of that story." Kira said with amusement.

Tommy rolled his eyes and then said, "That could work, thanks Hayley. You guys wait here, Jason, Kim and I are going to make some calls."

Ethan looked excited and said," Planning on asking your old teammates to help, Dr. O?"

"Y'know babe, we really should have Ranger reunions. Your mom, dad and uncle are part of the original team and they are getting old." Conner told Kira with a smirk.

Kira pushed him slightly with a glare and said," Conner."

"What? I'm only-"

Conner didn't get a chance to finish, he was soon flipped onto his back and he was staring at the ceiling in a daze. Kimberly stood above him him with crossed arms.

"Just because we're getting old, doesn't mean we don't know how to kick someone's ass, Conner."

Everyone laughed at Conner expense with Tommy giving his wife a kiss on the cheek and Kira, who had an amused look, helped Conner up.

"Good to know." He said and rubbed his back.

* * *

 **Some of you been asking about Tommy and Kimberly prompts so I decided to make them a married couple in this and make Kira their daughter. I saw a couple of stories where they do get back to together and Kira being their daughter or Conner being the nephew of Kim. And I also made Conner and Kira a couple in this as well. More to come soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mesogog was walking around the ship, thinking of the next course of action. The Rangers would've heard his message and would come soon and he couldn't wait to snuff the life out of them. When he was to be finished with that, he would destroy the White Rangers father, Anton Mercer, for interfering with his plans.

But he had to deal with Arcanon and the others Ranger first before he would have his revenge. But, the thing that intrigued him was the Dark Energem. Wrench had already filled him in on the Energem and their power, but the Dark Energem seemed the strongest and would need to get it somehow.

Yes, everything was coming along nicely, a few minor obstacles, but nothing too major.

A thought came to him and went to find Arcanon and that robot named, Wrench. He found Arcanon talking to Singe about something, and used his invisibility to eavesdrop and to hear what they said.

"Are we really going to let that mutated freak join your cause m'lord? He shouldn't be trusted and he could, at anytime, take the Dark Energem." Singe said.

"You don't think I know that Singe? I have a plan for when we defeat the Rangers. And it involves him sharing the same fate as them." Arcanon said sinisterly.

Mesogog walked far enough to let out a growl in anger. He knew that Arcanon would betray him, but to hear it out loud made him furious. He would make Arcanon pay.

He promised that.

And knew how to do it, and it involved a certain Energen.

* * *

The next day, the Dino Charge Rangers had to close the Museum for the day, so they could figure out their next plan of action. Everyone had recovered from the attack yesterday, and had done some research thanks to the Ranger Database that every team had, and had learned more about Mesogog. Not only he was he supposed to be destroyed, but he also had the same powers from the Dino Gems the Rangers were bonded to.

"So, it says, he has: Super Speed, a Sonic Scream, able to harden his body like armor, Invisibility, and Camouflage." Shelby read.

"Isn't, invisibility and camouflage the same thing?" Chase said.

Shelby gave the New Zealander an 'are you serious look' and said, "Who cares?! He's basically unstoppable."

"Unless you count that he is able to turn into a more scary form and able to replicate is another issue." James gravely said.

They had watched the camera footage of Thunder Rangers last fight with Mesogog, and they could see how big of a threat he was.

"But we won't give up. There's always. Way." Koda said positively.

"Koda's right. When there's a challenge, we always figure out a way to beat it," Riley agreed. "But we need to find out how to combat his many abilities."

"What do you have in mind?" Kendall said.

Riley looked at the screen intently and said,"Well, for his sonic scream like attack, we could have noise canceling devices in our helmets but also work and have an open channel that we could only access. The super speed, we have to be cautious about, we need to keep our eyes open on that, so we have to focus on close attacks. The Invisibility part, we have to listen carefully for even the slightest sound. And finally, we need something strong to break that armor. So I suggest we use our Dino Steel or Dino Armor X."

"That could work. Riley, you're the best." Tyler said and slapped Riley's shoulder lightly.

"I'll get started on the noise canceling device, Riley, you think you could help?" Kendall said.

"Sure thing, Miss Morgan." Riley nodded.

The attack alarm started to go off and everyone went to the monitor. A group of Vivix, Spikeballs and Slammer were attacking the nearby park.

"Well, looks like we'll get to prove Riley's theories now." Chase said.

"You guys go on ahead, Miss Morgan and I got this."Riley said.

"You got it. Let's go guys." Tyler said.

* * *

The civilians ran away while the Rangers ran towards where the danger was. They stopped and stared at the group that had stopped advancing.

"Well, well. We got ourselves some pesky Rangers that need to be locked up. Are you going quietly or do I have to fight you?" Slammer taunted.

"Well, mate. We won't go willing so, we pick fight." Chase said.

Tyler looked at everyone and they nodded and he did the same. They all picked out their Morphers and yelled.

"Dino Chargers ready! Ha! Unleash the Power!"

They all fired their Morphers into the air and their Zords heads came out and surrounded them. In a might flash, their suits appeared and then their helmets appeared as well."

"Keeuaa!" They yelled as they took a fighting stance.

"Time to lock you up!" Tyler yelled.

"Hey! That's my thing!" Slammer yelled.

Everyone ran and started to fight. Shelby, Chase and Koda were taking care of the Vivix. While James, Philip and Zenowing fought the Spikeballs. And Tyler and Ivan went after Slammer.

"Time to beat these seaweed heads!" Chase said as he shot three.

"Right. And be on look out. For Mesogog." Koda said he kicked another Vivix.

"Let's hope Sir Riley and Miss Morgan will be here on time." Ivan said.

"Have faith in our teammates, they'll be here on time." Zenowing said.

"They'll be here too late Rangers!" Slammer said.

He brought out his cage and started to swing in around everyone tried to dodge it the best they could. But were soon hit by it but still managed to stay up.

"Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy! T-Rex Super Charger! Activate!"

Tyler brought out his T-Rex Super Charger and threw it into the air has his T-Rex Zord came and it went into its mouth and it became smaller. It flew around Tyler and then opened its jaws and consumed him and he soon had his Battlizer on.

"T-Rex Super Charge! Ready!" Tyler said with a pose.

"Uh oh." Slammer muttered.

Tyler brought out his Blaster and said, "Uh oh is right! T-Rex Super Charge Blast!"

Tyler fired his weapon and a beam of energy shot out and traveled towards Slammer.

"No! I don't want to get jailed. Ahh!" He yelled as he was hit and went down in an explosion of sparks and fire.

"Monster! Extinct!" Tyler yelled triumphantly.

He soon powered down to his regular Ranger suit, so he wouldn't use to much energy and everyone looked around.

"Do you guys see him?" James said.

"Nothing yet, dad. But let's keep on our toes." Tyler said.

Everyone heard a noise and turned around in a attack stance but were greeted by Riley and Miss Morgan, who had already morphed.

"Guys! We finished it. You'll be able to access the application in your HUD's." Kendall said.

"That's great. All we need is to wait for that reptilian monstrosity." Ivan said with a raised fist.

"Looking for me?" A familiar voice said.

Everyone looked around, but were soon hit by a force and they were thrown to the ground like Rag Dolls. Mesogog stood in front of them with his arms behind his back.

"All you had to do was call if you want to see me." He mocked as they got up.

"It's no use Mesogog! We figured out how to beat you!" Tyler said.

Mesogog looked amused and said, "Oh really? Did you figure out, how to combat this?"

Mesogog roared and transformed into his Mesomonster form. He soon replicated into 3 more and they all roared.

"Ok, that's scary and disturbing at the same time." Shelby said in disgust.

"As if he couldn't get any uglier." Chase said.

"Alright, stick to the plan, lets-"

Tyler didn't get to finish as a force knocked him down like a bunch of bricks and he went flying and hit the ground.

"Tyler!" Shelby cried out.

Everyone brought their Swords and attacked the Mesomonster's. They all slashed at them but they hardened their skin and the blades bounced off. Tyler managed to get up and ran with his blaster and fired volleys at one of them but used its super speed to dodge.

Everyone retreated a little and looked at the Mesomonster's. But all of them were panting and looked beaten up.

"Ok… this son of a bitch fights hard." Chase said.

"But a worthy adversary no doubt." Philip said.

The Mesomonster's hissed at them and used their super speed and a combination of that with it's hardening power to run through the Rangers and hit them repeatedly with them yelping in pain.

One last run through and they stopped. They used their Ptera screams at them and they all were thrown to the ground and de-morphed. All them groaned in pain, with a couple string of curses and looked up to see the Mesomonster's walk towards them. The clones phased away and then Mesogog turned back into his original form.

Arcanon and his group appeared in a flash of lightening behind Mesogog.

"Excellent work. Rangers, it's time for you end." Arcanon said.

Everyone waited for what was to come next. Shelby was next to Tyler and managed to grab his hand and held it. Tyler gripped his hand with hers and gave her a defeated look.

"Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Power Blaster!"

"Power Cannon!

"Fire!"

Volley's of energy fire struck around Arcanon, Mesogog and the rest of the group. The Rangers had shocked and confused expression and turned around and their eyes widened.

Standing a few feet away. The Mighty Morphin and Dino Thunder Teams held their respective heavy weapons and then ran to the fallen Rangers.

"Y-you're past Rangers!" Tyler said in shock.

"Yeah, we know, let's get the hell outta here!" Conner ordered.

The smoke cleared and the others who were the target looked on at what was happening.

"By golly! More Rangers!" Poisandra exclaimed.

"More to turn into Mince Meat." Fury said.

"Rangers, it's been awhile." Mesogog hissed.

"Yeah, the feeling's mutual. Jason, now's the time to call it in." Tommy ordered.

" Right bro, Hayley, teleport us out!"

"Copy, locking on."

The Rangers dispersed into beams of their respective colors and flew off. While the villains looked on.

* * *

 **The Dino Charge Rangers had a close call there but the others team saved them and now the teams are together!**

 **More to come and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for something more interesting in this chapter and I hope you all like it. Also thanks to everyone who has liked this so far. And happy late Thanksgiving to everyone!**

 **Now onto Christmas!**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Edited: 4/22/18**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Hayley and Keeper were waiting anxiously for the Rangers to return after she had teleported everyone away from the battlefield. The 2 teams had arrived in Amber Beach when the Dino Charge teams left to fight, and were easy enough to locate. The Morphing grid gave out where other Ranger bases were located and it was sorta hard finding the entrance, but soon found it and then had the trust of Keeper when they showed him they were Rangers as well.

But they had to act quickly when they all saw how badly they were getting beaten against Mesogog they teleported as fast as they could. She was lucky she, Billy and Alpha had managed to come up with an updated program for teleporting, or else things would've gone differently.

A second later multicolored lights brightened the room for a second later, and everyone fully materialized. The Dino Charge Rangers were being helped up by the others, and they soon moved them to the ground or table to rest.

"You guys alright?" Hayley asked.

Tyler rubbed his head and said," Got creamed but alright."

"You guys are going to be fine. We got there just in time." Jason said and helped some of them up.

"We were powerless against him when he turned more ghastly. It's like he was made in the fires of hell itself." Ivan said in a daze.

"I thought my strategy would work. But it blew up in our faces." Riley muttered in defeat as he rubbed his arm.

"You not to blame Riley. No plan can work without unforeseen disadvantages come to fruition." Keeper said.

"I almost let you guys down. I completely given up when that happened. You all have our gratitude." Tyler said and looked at the group.

"You have ours as well, you've taken the mantel of being Rangers. And pledged to carry on a legacy and protect the earth." Tommy said with a nod.

"Besides the fact we gotten our butts kicked. Who are you guys?" Shelby asked.

Jason stepped up and said," I'm Jason, that's Billy, Trini, Zack and Kimberly and Tommy. We're the original Rangers."

Conner stepped up and said," Conner, that's Kira, Ethan and Trent. We're the Dino Thunder team. Hayley here is our tech help and had helped Dr. O with creating our powers."

"Ok, this is pretty wicked." Chase said in awe.

"Yeah. I'm Tyler, this is Shelby, Koda, Chase, Riley, Miss Morgan you may know, Sir Ivan of Zandar, Prince Philip of Zandar, my dad James, Zenowing and Keeper, who you might have met already."

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Ranger?" Hayley asked.

"I could ask you the same about being the helper for making the Dino Rangers powers. But considering we had to keep it a secret, I could see why. Also, Tommy and I don't talk that often." Kendall said and looked at Tommy with an amused look, while Tommy rubbed the back of his head.

Chase rose a brow and and said," Are we missing something here?"

"It's not that important. But back up. Did you say Sir and Prince? Are they royalty?" Kira asked in curiosity.

Philip stood up, he grimaced a little when getting up, and politely shushed everyone away, thinking he needed help. He had been been taking Self-Defense classes since becoming a Ranger, and he could take a little beating.

He bowed and said," Prince Philip III of Zandar at your service. Sir Ivan is a Knight that protected my ancestor 800 years ago."

Ivan stood up, did the same and said," It's an honor. It would be pretty… cool to fight alongside all of you."

"Going to need to wrap my head around that. And the fact you have a total of 10 Rangers," Ethan said." But you said that guy over there is your dad, he looks like your brother."

"That is because when the Energem's bond to you, you stop aging. A good example of that is Koda here. He bonded to his during the Ice Age. While Ivan during the Middle Ages." James explained.

"Except Ivan was a different case, but it's not important." Chase said.

"Wait, so you're a real, living, breathing caveman?" Billy said with interest, looking at Koda.

"Yes. When I bonded to mine. I ended up frozen in ice. Until Kendall and Chase found me. Very grateful and made friends. Also future as good food as well." Koda explained with a friendly smile.

"It must be hard adjusting, at least you have people who care about you." Trini said.

"She's right, but it does get annoying when he breaks your phone." Shelby deadpanned.

"Technology, not my thing." Koda said sheepishly and that brought a wave of laughter.

"How's about you guys rest up. We'll start making a plan of action." Tommy said.

"We'll rest while we plan. Cause that thing deserves some much needed payback." Tyler said determinedly.

"Yeah, we got our butts kicked and we need to return the favor." Chase said with a stern look.

Jason chuckled and said," You guys got spunk. Alright, let's get to work."

* * *

A couple of hours of planning, getting to know each other and swapping Ranger related stories and some college stories from Tommy, Hayley and Kendal. With one of the Ranger related ones involved how the Dino Gems and Keeper were connected because of the asteroid's that fell from Sledge's ship carried the Gem's when it impacted the earth. Billy had put it that the two teams were connected in a way and they all agreed.

The attack alarm soon started to blare again with Kendall, Billy and Hayley checking it. Arcanon and Mesogog's forces were attack at the quarry. Everyone was ready and Hayley typed in the coordinates and the teams were teleported to the quarry.

They materialized in a field near the quarry. Everyone had a game face on and ran to the quarry as fast as they could and stopped at the edge where everyone else were waiting for them at the bottom. All three teams held an attack stance and had determined looks.

"Rangers, it is time to meets your fate!" Arcanon said.

"It's time for them to get T-Wrecked." Tyler said.

"Nice, I couldn't agree with you more. Also you got the lead." Conner.

Tyler nodded and said, "Are you guys ready!"

"Ready!"

The Mighty Morphin Team brought out their Power Morpher's and Tommy did the same.

"Aren't you going to be with your other team?" Jason asked.

"Thinking about going a little old school. I was with you guys first. Also, you have the lead." Tommy said.

Jason nodded and said, "Right then. It's Morphin Time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Their Morpher's opened and lightening appeared around them gave them their suits. After that their helmets appeared in front of them and then on their heads and the transformation was complete.

"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!" They yelled with a pose.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!"

They all activated their Morpher's. Their body was covered with energy and a gold, clawed footprint appeared on their chests. Their suit appeared as they did a flip and got into a stance when they got onto the ground their helmet came on last.

"Power Rangers! Dino Thunder!" They yelled with a pose.

"Dino Charger's, Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power!"

They shoot their Morpher's and fired into the air. The Zords heads appeared and flew around the Rangers and got behind them and 'chomps 'and forms their suits and then their helmets.

"Power Rangers! Dino Charge!" They yelled with a pose.

All them jumped to the ground below and stood tall.

"Power Rangers! Ha!" They yelled with an explosion in the background and a secondary with their respected colors.

"It's about to get wild!" Tyler yelled.

"Morphenomenal!" Kimberly said excitedly.

Everyone turned in her direction, and Kim felt her face go red, due to all the attention. Everyone gave her amused looks under their helmets, except for her team, who were smiling, due to the nostalgia of the phrase.

"Sorry, got excited." She said.

"That could work." Tyler said with a chuckle.

"Tyrannodrones, arise." Mesogog said.

A flash of lightening appeared and Mesogog's old foot soldiers appeared in front of the Vivix and Spikeballs and got into a fighting stance.

"I thought we destroyed those things?!" Conner said in disbelief.

"Salvaged the Blueprints from my old base, you didn't think I would leave them out of this reunion?" Mesogog taunted.

"Attack!" Arcanon said.


	6. Chapter 6

**You would not believe how long and how much research was done to make this the best as possible. I checked the arsenal pages on the shows wiki's about a million times. I hope I did the battle as true to the show as possible. Also spoiler alert, next is Megazord time!**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

All three teams charged at them and started fighting. Tyler, Conner and Jason pulled out their swords and started clashing with Fury, Snide and Scrapage. While the female members of the team took on Poisandra, Curio, Wrench and a couple of Vivix. While the others took on the others bad guys.

All five of the female Rangers charged and started to fight. They got pushed back a little but took out a couple of Vivix.

"Alright, ladies, let's show them some girl power!" Shelby said

"Right!" They said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Wrench said nervously.

Kimberly ran with her Power Bow with Shelby, Kendall, Kira and Trini waited for her. She jumped and they then boosted her up. Kim was in Midair and fired arrows at them and the Vivix and they tried to protect themselves but were hit. Kira used Super Dino Mode and started to fly fast with her Ptera Grips in her hands while Trini ran with her Power Daggers.

Kira started to make flybys and repeatedly attacked them while Poisandra and Wrench tried to hit her.

"Hey! Come down here!" Poisandra yelled in frustration.

"If you say so!"

Kira landed on a Vivix and did a flip off it's back and started to slash them. Trini powered up her Power Daggers and did the same. Kendall fired her Blaster at them and more Vivix went down. Shelby drew out her Tricera Drill and went underground.

"Hey! Where did she go?" Curio said in confusion.

His question was answered a second later when the ground rumbled. Shelby shot out and managed to hit them with it and they all were sent flying to the ground.

"She fights dirty!" Poisandra grumbled.

"That's not all we can do!" Shelby said with a pointed finger.

The 4 of them nodded at each other.

"Dino Chargers Ready!" Shelby and Kendall said as they pulled 2 chargers out.

"Tricera Charger engaged!"

"Plesio Charger engaged!"

"Time to charge things up!" Kira said and powered up her Ptera Grips

"Right behind you!" Trini said and did the same.

"Let's do this." Kimberly said and pulled the string back on her bow.

"Oh boy. This is bad." Wrench said.

Shelby and Kendall charge at them and slashed them with the powered weapons. Kira and Trini sped up and slashed them repeatedly while Kim fired arrows at them.

The combined attacks caused explosions around the three generals and remaining Vivix. The three were thrown into the air with a bunch of screams and landed hard a short distance, while the Vivix were destroyed. The Female Rangers took a stance when the explosion happened and then high-fived each other.

Ethan had summed his Hovercraft Cycle and used its Flight Mode and provided Air Support. James was with him at the back and fired his blaster. While Philip and Billy were down below fighting Spikeballs and a number of Tyrannodrones.

Some were caught in Ethan and James's strafing runs and went down hard. While the others were taken down either fists or weapons.

Ethan soon transformed it back into a motorbike and drove through the foot soldiers while he bashed them with his Tricera Shield and James slashed them with his Dino Saber.

He was soon pulled off by a Spikeball and tumbled off the bike. Ethan jumped off, activated Super Dino Mode and bashed and slashed the Spikeball and helped James up but they were soon surrounded.

"Let's go help them and take out those brutes." Philip said and pulled out his Saber.

"Right behind you." Billy said and pulled out his Power Lance.

The both of them ran towards them and started impale and slash at them until the four of them were side-by-side.

"Man, these guys fight hard." Billy said.

"Indeed, but I have a way to end this for good." Philip said and his fists powered up.

"Double Royal Dino Punch!" He said and punched the remaining foot soldiers.

All of them took off into the sky and they all exploded after a considerable distance.

"Whoa, now that takes 'packing-a-punch' to a whole new level." Ethan said in disbelief.

With Tommy, Koda, Chase and Zack they were busy taking care of Fortress and some Tyrannodrones.

So far for them, they had taken care of the drones with their blasters and swords but Fortress was proven to be a hassle because his armor was somehow more strong.

"None of you Rangers can beat me!" He gloated.

"Well, mate let's see about that! Dino Armor X Charger Ready!" Chase said and placed it into his Morpher and it soon appeared when he activated it.

"Hey guys, give me a lift!"

"Same here." Zack said with his Power Axe.

"Got it."

"Ready. When you are."

Chase and Zack nodded at each other. They did a running start, jumped, landed onto the open hands of Tommy and Koda. They both lifted them up and both Rangers shot up.

"Spiral Attack!"

"Power Axe! Power up!"

Chase spun like a drill and attacked Fortress with a powerful explosion. And got at a safe distance when Zack slammed the axe into the earth and the shockwaves caused an explosion. Fortress was still standing and everyone looked on in shock.

"Sheesh, this guy is tough." Tommy said.

"They don't call him Fortress for nothing." Chase dryly said.

"Got idea. Combine attacks." Koda suggested.

"Got it or we could use this." Zack said and summoned the Power Cannon.

"That could work. Chase, you use Dino Armor X while we use the Power Cannon." Tommy instructed.

"You got it, mate."

"Power Cannon! Power up!" Tommy, Koda and Zack yelled.

"This is going to be great!" Chase said.

"Fire!"

"Spiral Attack!"

They fired the cannon and Chase spun towards the target, for good measure, Zack swung his powered up axe as well. The cannon fused with Chase's attack and it turned into a fiery meteor like ball of energy, when it combined with the axe, it became a bladed meteor. The attack hit Fortress and it looked like it did the job. Chase got back to the others and looked on.

"I thought I was indestructible!" He said and exploded.

"That took a spin on things." Chase mused.

Trent, Ivan, Riley and Zenowing were taking care of Ninja some Vivix and Spikeballs.

Riley did a spin kick and hit a Vivix and then slashed another one with his saber. He brought out his Morpher and then fired a couple of blasts at a couple of more. Trent fired arrows from his Draco Saber at a couple of Spikeballs and it managed to put them in daze. Ivan and Zenowing took that moment to slash at them and land a couple of punches at them.

A fast blur then managed to knock them all off their feet for a second and then got back up.

Ivan, Riley and Zenowing were managing to block the attacks of the fast monster and the clubs. Trent was using his super speed to catch up with Ninja, while the others were dealing with the foot soldiers.

"Sorry White Ranger! I'm faster than you!" He taunted and then proceeded to trip him.

Trent spun out and landed on the ground with Trent and Zenowing helping him up.

"Are you alright?" Zenowing said.

"Yeah, and this guy is getting on my nerves." Trent sad with closed fists.

"You need not to worry Sir Trent. We'll find a way to deal with this brute." Ivan said.

"Fire you weapons!"

The three Rangers looked and dodged just in time when the remaining Vivix started to fire their weapons. The three of them ran behind cover and tried to figure out a way to beat them.

"I think I have an idea. We'll create a diversion while Trent uses Super Dino Mode and camouflage on Ninja. You guys want to give it a shot?" Riley said.

"Right, we're with you." Zenowing nodded.

"You can count on us." Ivan said.

"Got it. Super Dino Mode!" Trent yelled and spikes appeared on him.

Trent went invisible while Riley, Zenowing and Ivan got out of their hiding places and started to deflect the blasts.

"Ninja! You are going to lose and we'll mop the floor with you!" Ivan taunted.

"Now that's not going to happen! I could run circles around you!" Ninja protested.

"That's not going to happen." A voice said.

"Wha? Who said that?" Ninja said and looked around in confusion.

Ninja then started to get attacked and slashed and soon was thrown into the Vivix and were in a pile.

Trent un-camouflaged himself next to the other and said," I did, and your time's up! Ivan, Zenowing, Riley, let's do this!"

"You got it! Ptera, Raptor and Titano Charger! Engage!"

Ivan placed the three chargers into the sword, closed and pumped it.

"Gold Ptera Saber! Lightening Final Strike!"

"You ready Riley?" Zenowing said.

"You got it."

"Silver/Green Prism Slash!" They both yelled.

"Draco Sword Fire!"

The four of them fired off their attacks at the pile of enemies.

"I guess I wasn't quick enough!" Ninja said before he was destroyed.

The three Red Rangers meanwhile, were busing dealing with the main heavy hitters. Swords clashed and clanked with sparks forming every so often. Jason was battling Fury, Conner, Scrapage and Tyler, Snide.

"You live up to your name. But I'm going to win." Jason taunted.

"Don't get cocky red. Once we take care of you, Master Arcanon's plan will succeed!" Fury said.

He then powered up his sword and tried to hit Jason but he rolled out of the way and managed to slash Fury behind his back and he howled in pain.

"You will pay for that!" Fury, furiously said.

"Yeah, sure I will." Jason mocked.

Fury growled and attacked Jason once more. But a blast soon came out of nowhere and Jason was hit.

"What?" Fury said in confusion.

Singe appeared with his blaster raised and came next to Fury.

"I had him you walking candle!" Fury said.

"Please, trash talk will only get you so far." Singe mocked.

Before Fury could retort, the both of them got hit by blaster fire and saw that Jason had his blaster with him.

"Now, let's take out the trash! Shall we?"

Both Single and Fury growled and charge at Jason.

Conner slashed, parried and blocked the attacks that Snide threw at him. He was a challenge and Tyler and the others had told him a little about. He was glad that he and his other self, Heckle weren't part of each other anymore so he didn't have to hold back.

Snide swiped at Conner and then raise his sword above his head and swiped down but Conner brought his Tyranno Staff where it will it and the sword hit the middle. Conner used all of his strength to get back up and Snide stumbled back a little.

"Just because that insignificant Heckle isn't in my way, doesn't mean I won't destroy you!" Snide said.

"Yeah well, think again!" Conner retorted.

Conner powered up his staff and Snide knew what he was doing and did the same with his sword. Both of them released their attacks and the blast made them fly off their feet and hit the ground.

Tyler was having trouble of his own. He blocked the ice/metal shards that were being fired at him by Scrapage but he was getting tired.

"Had enough Ranger!" Scrapage taunted and accidently stopped his attacks.

"No and you just made a big mistake!" Tyler said.

He pulled out his Morpher and fired a couple of blasts but were blocked when a wall of metal and ice protect Scrapage.

"Sorry, you failed! Icicle Metalo Shards!" He said and fired more shards.

Tyler blocked a couple but one managed to him and then a couple of more. He was thrown back a couple of feet.

The other two Red Rangers ran to him and helped him up and all three of them took a defensive stance.

"Man, these guys are tough." Jason said.

"You think we should take this to the next level?" Conner suggested.

"You read my mind! Dino Charger Ready! Summon T-Rex Super Charge Zord!"

Tyler threw the Charger at his T-Rex Zord when it appeared. The charger went into it's mouth and then became smaller to make the T-Rex Super Charge Morpher and grabbed it.

"T-Rex Super Charge Morpher! Activate!"

Tyler fired the Morpher and another tiny T-Rex bounced for second and chomped at Tyler from behind and he had his armor on.

"And now, a little extra power boost!"

Tyler placed an extra Tricera and Ankylo chargers into the Morpher and fired another blast. Weapons appeared on his arms that had a Triceratops on the left and Ankylosaurus on the right. His legs changed color to Aqua and Pink

"T-Rex Super Charge! Tri-Ankylo Formation! Ready!"

"Nice but here's mine! Triassic Time!" Conner yelled and brought out the Shield of Triumph.

Parts of his suit transformed into gold plating and his Morpher changed into the Triassic Ranger Morpher, but he wasn't done yet.

"Battlizer! Power Up!"

His Morpher changed into the Triassic Battlizer Morpher and he activated it. Fire appeared around him and he did a kick with more fire forming. When he was finished, he had his Battlizer Armor on.

"Watch and see how an old pro does it. Dragon Shield!"

Tommy's green Ranger shield appeared on Jason's shoulders and gold arm bands appeared, the Dragon Dagger appeared on his side while his Power Saber appeared on his right side. The belt where his Morpher was, turned gold and had the Dragonzord and T-Rex on it.

"You guys are about to get T-Wrecked!" Tyler proclaimed.

"Yeah!" Both Conner and Jason agreed.

"Huh, I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this." Singe nervously said.

"What was your first clue?" Snide said sarcastically.

"Scrapage! Form a barrier!" Fury ordered.

"You got it!"

Scrapage formed a large barrier of ice and metal that seemed hard to penetrate.

"Time to bring their house or this case, wall down! You guys ready?"

"Ready when you are Tyler!" Conner said and Jason nodded.

"Good. Jason you go first. Conner and I will follow."

"Got it. Dragon Dagger, Power Sword! Power slash attack!"

Jason brought out both of the weapons and slashed an x. The attack went off flying.

"My turn! Cannons!" Twin Cannons appeared on Conner's shoulders and he took hold of them.

"Battle Blast! Fire!" Conner commanded and fired two beams of energy.

"And last but not least! Power Drill Active! Ankylo Zord Hammer Punch!"

Tyler drilled around him and boulders shot up and he then powered up his hammer and shot them with the other powerful attacks.

The attacks combined and thanks to the boulders, it created a Meteor Shower effect. The people behind the barrier looked on in horror on what was going to hit them.

"I'm outta here!" Fury yelled and pushed the others and ran.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Singe said.

All of them ran but Scrapage seemed the slowest. He saw shadows were beginning to appear and looked up in fear.

"Oh no! Curse you Rangers!" He yelled and then was soon destroyed by the falling meteors.

The other three were hit the debris and shockwaves and were thrown into the air and onto the ground a couple of feet from where they were originally were.

"That was Morphenomenal!" Tyler cheered and the three of them high-fived.

"Yeah, let's regroup with the others." Conner said and they ran to where everyone else was at.


	7. Chapter 7

**Super sorry for the long wait, I was orginally going to have this part and the battle scene in this. But considering I was taking too long with this, which is due to finishing classes, writers block and other things. I'm going to post this and get to working on the fight scene.**

 **Again, sorry for the long wait.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

All three teams had finished their individual battles and had regrouped and congratulated on each other but the moment was cut short when Arcanon, Mesogog and everyone else came and stood a couple of feet away and the Rangers into a defensive stance.

"You should give up now! We defeated your monsters and foot soldiers." Jason said.

Arcanon scoffed and said, "Is that so? Why won't I let my partner here say otherwise?"

"Tempting but I rather do this." Mesogog said.

He used his super speed to grab the container that had the Dark Energem in it. Before anyone could react, he let out a powerful Ptera Screech that sent everyone to the ground.

"I would say our partnership is now terminated, Arcanon," Mesogog hissed. "For I will continue my plan to bring back the age of the Dinosaurs and it will succeed with the help of the Dark Energem. I must first destroy you all and the planet before I can continue my plan."

Arcanon seethed with rage, he had a feeling that Mesogog would try and betray him. But to actually witness and hear it, made him furious.

"You fool! No one can wield its power but me!" Arcanon angrily said.

"No own should wield it! That thing is made of pure darkness and evil! Mesogog, give it to us so we can destroy it for good!" Zenowing said as he and the other Rangers got up.

"He's right! Don't do it!" Tyler said.

"Why can't things be simple for once?" Kira tiredly said.

"Well Rockstar, it doesn't come with the job." Conner said.

Mesogog ignored all the warnings and opened the case and pulled out the Dark Energem, with the energy surging and started to flow through him. Mesogog withered in pain from the amount of pure dark energy that started flow through him but he soon started to transform. He transformed into his Mesomonster form but it soon started to turn into a more sinister form. His head went to a dinosaur to a dragon shape that had scales on the back of his head and horns. His arms became it little longer and muscular, the bones of his chest came out and formed three sharp tips on the bottom and the top that almost created like a skull with a blood red gem in the middle. His claws grew and became sharper and had black tips to it. Wings sprouted on his back that had horns on the tips and the bottoms end.

But he soon started to grow as if he was hit by a magnabeam and everyone ran to get out of the way. He stopped growing and was now the size of Skyscraper. During the transformation, he somehow dropped the Dark Energem and Arcanon picked it off the ground.

"Master Arcanon, what are we going to do?!" Wrench fearfully said.

"Send two Vivizords and two Spkeballs to attack him. And let the Rangers help. We now have a common enemy and should work together for once. Rangers, you do what you do. We're leaving." Arcanon said and everyone left.

"Thanks for the help." Ethan sarcastically said.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Trent said with a shrug.

Everyone looked up at the Mega Mesomonster in fear and shock as it roared at them and tried to stomp them but got out of the way.

"Ok, as if he couldn't get any uglier." Trini said in disgust.

"And he just had to prove us wrong." Kim said.

"Megazord time?" Jason and Conner said.

"Yeah, big time." Tyler said. "Alright everyone! We have to use our most power combinations! We can't let that thing walk around any longer!"

"Right!" Everyone said.

Summon Zords!" Everyone yelled.

The Dino Charge Rangers threw their Dino Chargers at their Zords, while the other called for theirs Zords their own way

"Activating Dino Charge Ultrazord!"

"Triceramax Megazord! Activate!

"We need Thunder Megazord power now!"

The Rangers teleported into their respected Zords and did the necessary checks and configurations. The Zords then started to combine and form the Megazord's. Tyler then activated Dino Super Drive for his team and everyone was ready.

"Megazord's Activated! Assembly complete!" Everyone yelled.

When that was done all them stood at a battle ready stance. A whole bunch of Vivix combined together and created two Vivizords while two Spikeballs were hit with the Magma Beam and stood at the ready near them.

"Wow, I thought we were going to be left hanging." Kira said surprised.

"Like the saying goes babe, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend.' Conner said.

"Conner has a point sweetie, but yeah, still feels odd?" Kim through comms.

Before anyone could advance, the Mesomonster roared and then split into 2 more copies of itself.

"Ok, problem." Chase said.

"You will pay for betraying Lord Arcanon! Attack!" One of the Spikeballs said and they and the Vivizords charged.

The Mesomonster's roared and then fired a beam of energy from their chests and hit the Spikeballs and Vivizords. They all exploded in a fiery explosion and everyone else looked on in shock.

"The Dark Energem magnified his power tremendously!" Zenowing exclaimed in shock.

"We dealt with him before but not like this." Ethan nervously said.

 _"Guys, I'm getting some readings and it looks bad."_ Haley grimly said from the Command Center.

"What's the problem?" Tommy asked, knowing it was going to be bad.

Back at the Command Center, Haley and Keeper were looking at the energy fluctuations and the power resonating the Mesomonster. Haley was getting increasingly worried, more so than she had when she helped Dino Rangers. With every passing minute, it looked like it was getting worse.

"Well, from the power he had from the Dino Gems and the pure dark energy of the Dark Energem, his energy and strength are getting stronger."

"So, what does it mean?" Zack asked.

"Basically, his his power will keep on growing until he's unstoppable, so we have a limited time frame." Billy grimly said.

"Rangers, it is paramount that you stop him immediately, I just know I had a doing in this, and I feel regretful." Keeper said and remembered when he inadvertently caused the extinction of the dinosaurs.

"Keeper, none of this is your fault and none of us blame you. We'll figure out a way. Alright everyone, we have to take him out before things turn more ugly, give it everything you got! We will win this!" Tyler said.

"Tyler's right, we can do this!" Shelby said.

"Just like the Megaforce Rangers say 'Earth Defenders Never Surrender.'"Conner said.


	8. Author's Note

**Right, I know I haven't updated since June, but I blame that on losing interest and putting it on hold to write other things, and dealing with college. I hope to get the new chapter up soon. Because, c'mon, who doesn't love a Megazord fight? But, I was reading through the story, and I may have to do some edits and rewrites. So I hope to do that soon and get back to writing this, thank you for your patience and sorry again.**

 **-Thunderstrike16**


End file.
